TIE Defender
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Sienar Fleet Systems, under the direct supervision of Admiral Demetrius Zaarin, produced the TIE Defender in complete secrecy shortly before the Battle of Endor. The Defender's design was cutting edge, and completely outside the scope of standard Imperial Starfighter doctrine. Because of the project's secrecy, the upper-echelon Naval officers who had planned the TIE Advanced project were never made aware of the TIE Defender. Had such information been made available, it is doubtful that the TIE Defender would have seen the light of day. Because only a handful of TIE Defenders were produced, they did not see widespread use during the Galactic Civil War. Ironically, the TIE Defenders' first use in combat was against rogue naval elements commanded by Admiral Zaarin himself. In the end, the Defender was instrumental in engineering Zaarin's ultimate defeat. At least one element of TIE Defenders from Onyx Squadron participated in the Battle of Endor, but they were too few to swing the battle in the Empire's favor. Capabilities The TIE Defender deviates from standard Imperial Starfighter design philosophy in a number of ways. Not only is it a heavily armed assault fighter, it is equipped with a Hyperdrive, heavy deflector shields, and thick armor plating. Because of its durability and firepower, the TIE Defender is capable of facing Alliance Starfighters, such as the X-Wing and Y-Wing, on their own terms. In addition to four Fire-Linked Laser Cannons, the TIE Defender comes equipped with a pair of Medium Ion Cannons and the ability to fire Proton Torpedoes. The TIE Defender is much faster than any other TIE variant. An array of maneuvering jets on each of the Defender's three wing assemblies allows it to perform turns, dives, and complex acrobatic maneuvers with ease. It is also more than five times as expensive to produce as a standard TIE Fighter. As a result, it is rarely deployed except in the most dire and unusual of circumstances. TIE Defender Statistics (CL 11) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +15; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +4 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 34 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 8 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1680 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +10 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Ion Cannons +10 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +10 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +29 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Medium Ion Cannons), Fire-Link (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 28, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +15, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +15, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 65 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Payload: 8 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer (Limited, 10-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: 200,000 (80,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +10 (+5 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Medium Ion Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +10 (+5 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 (Ion) Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +10, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters